


Jealousy Isn't Attractive

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [48]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Friendship, F/M, fake friend, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: You thought she was your friend for you...but it turns out she was in it for something else...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Always support other girls, but also don't let people push you over. It's one thing to support girls as a whole, but sometimes there are shitty one's and you shouldn't let them push you down time and time again.

You always thought Linda was your friend, a real friend, ever since she’d started talking to you after she started working at Stark Tower or the Avengers Tower as others called it...you thought she genuinely liked you, that all those nights gossiping about Steve and Bucky and Sam were simply girly nights rather than her attempts to learn more about Bucky to stake her claim eventually. You hadn’t see the real truth to who she was until you started dating Bucky Barnes and she hadn’t liked it. In fact she’d hated it to the point that your friendship changed completely to something that scared and hurt you.

At first it seemed like she was simply a concerned friend with words of _‘oh, but what if he hurts you?’_ and similar words that were an attempt to make you break the relationship off before it had even started. You didn’t, you shrugged off her concerns because this was Bucky and you cared for him, loved him, and knew him better than her. You trusted him and you’d rather get hurt in the end than never have the experience you got with him. Those ‘concerned’ comments quickly dissolved into harsh comments, hurtful comments, abusive comments. She’d point out that your weight was unattractive, that your stomach rolls were disgusting, that you had more than one chin and the idea that Bucky simply couldn’t find that attractive. It hurt...a lot and part of you believed her and another part of you knew that this was wrong, not the way a friend should behave and that you had to tell Bucky. To let him know what was going on because he’d help because he always told you the opposite. Because he made it clear how much he loved you and that he loved every part of you. 

Because he held you at night and kissed your rolls and kissed your cheeks, because he loved the thickness of your waist, the roundness of your belly, and the size of your thighs. Because he was proof of the opposite of everything she’d been saying. So you did. You told him.

“She’s been saying what?!” And you’d never seen him truly angry, not violently angry, only ever cold anger, the type that no one sees that burns underneath the surface. But this was loud, this was fiery and there and so overt that you were sure he’d storm out of your shared room and down to administration where she worked. 

“Buck...It’s not that big a deal...” It was and even you knew it was, but you didn’t want to start something. You were scared to start something.

“It _is_ a big deal, she’s been putting you down, she’s been...look, she’s wrong and i’m going to have a talk with her.” The set of Bucky’s jaw said more than enough about the fact he wasn’t just going to let this slide because he wasn’t. He’d never been this angry, not that he could remember. He could...he hated that someone you cared about, someone you trusted was treating you like shit...and he wasn’t going to just let it happen. 

“Buck.”

“No, she can’t get away with this!”

“I know I just...” He looked at you, eyes flitting over your face, searching for something, “...She scares you, doesn’t she?” she did, not in the most obvious way. She didn’t scare you like a thug would scare you with the threat of being attacked and beaten up, but rather she scared you because you feared what she’d say, feared what she’d do, feared making her start and yell and insult you. It was a fear of verbal consequences that had you shrinking away from her.

Your silence was answer enough and Bucky turned on his heels and towards the door, moving with the walk of a man determined. You trailed after him as he left your room, and you knew exactly where he was going. Down to administration and down to see Linda. You only followed because part of you knew that you needed to see this or perhaps you wanted to see this or perhaps much like watching a car crash you couldn’t bring yourself to look away. The morbid curiosity filling you, the need to tear your eyes away but the inability to do so.

She stood up the moment the two of you got there, but her eyes were all on Bucky and ignoring you. You hung back slightly. Watching but not putting yourself in the fray. 

“Bucky” You never noticed the way she said his name before, but now you could hear it, the almost purr she put on every part of the word...and it made sense. All those horrible names, all those comments, everything...it had all started because you were dating Bucky. Your whole friendship had started after she’d found out that you knew him...and it made total sense. She’d been using you and now that she didn’t have what she wanted she was trying to get rid of you so that she could...and it hurt because you thought she was your friend and yet here she was trying to compete for your boyfriend and it made no sense to you how someone could be that cruel. How someone could be that invested in chasing after someone that they didn’t care who they hurt. 

“Don’t call me that.” 

“Bu-” Bucky cut her off, and you felt the rising tension from your place stood behind him, looking between who was once your close friend and your boyfriend, “Listen to me. If I hear that you’ve been calling Y/N nasty names, telling her she’s ugly, telling her she’s not worthy, then I will come back and you will not like what happens.” You knew Bucky wouldn’t hurt her, or at least you didn’t believe he would. Perhaps he’d lose her her job, Tony would be easy to convince or perhaps he was simply trying to intimidate her but it seemed to have the opposite effect. 

“Oh really? So you’re going to what? Hurt me because I told the truth? That she’s not hot enough for you? That she isn’t worth dating? You’re hilarious.”

You watched Bucky move closer, standing close, intimidating in the way he leered over her. Your heart had sunk at her words, and part of you wanted to yell at her, call her a lousy friend, a terrible person, a horrendous person. Scream and shout and say everything you felt and thought, but you didn’t.

“I’d say goodbye to your job, Stark doesn’t appreciate people like you” You watched as he turned around, putting his back to her and walked past you a hand reaching out to gently take you by the arm and walk you away. He pulled you into an elevator where he practically slumped against the wall, his fist clenching and unclenching making it painfully obvious that he wanted to hit something but hadn’t let himself. 

“I’m sorry.” You looked down at your hands, blinking back tears that had started to collect before looking up at him. 

“Why are you sorry, doll?”

“Because...because I was stupid and I believed she really liked me as a friend and now...and now you’re upset and...” You wiped away a few tears as Bucky crossed the distance between you and pulled you into his arms. His arms wrapping around your thick waist, pulling your head to rest against his shoulder and shushing you carefully. 

“Hey, hey...it’s not your fault. It is not your fault that she tricked, it is not your fault that i’m angry. It’s her’s okay? All I want is for you to be okay, to be happy and I don’t want you to blame yourself...” You nodded into his shoulder, taking in his scent and the feeling of being close to him, the comfort. “I’m going to tell Stark, alright? And she’s going to have to find a new job, okay? And you’ll never have to see her again, I promise. I love you.” He wasn’t going to let her hurt you anymore and neither were you. You weren’t going to let her keep doing this. You were done with her and people like her, people who treated you like shit for something that shouldn’t have even been a problem. You were human. You were a person. You were fed up of people treating you as lesser because of your weight and Bucky and your other friends were proof that you didn’t have to be treated like that. You could be treated well. Treated like you deserved.

“I love you too.”


End file.
